


Sam celoso de los Vengadores

by Jhef505



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: 5+1, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: 5 veces Sam estuvo celoso de los Vengadores y 1 vez los vengadores estuvieron celosos de Sam
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 15





	Sam celoso de los Vengadores

**1\. Capitán América**

"Oye web quieres ir a ver una película conmigo una vez terminemos el entrenamiento" Nova le dice a Spiderman de manera causal tal y como le dijo Danny

"Ah decías algo cubeta? Estaba pensado en lo que me dijo el Cap" 

"Te dije si quieres ir a ver una película conmigo una vez terminemos el entrenamiento" Le dice algo enojado 

"Oh me encantaría pero"

"Pero" 

"Le prometí al Cap que lo ayudaría en algunas cosas, tal vez mañana podemos tener esta cita"

"Si cita" Dice entre murmullos no presenta atención a sus palabras

"Entonces mañana tenemos una cita nos vemos Nova"

Justo había terminado el entrenamiento

Sam solo se cruza de brazos viendo con celos como Peter habla tan emocionado con el capitán América

"Amigo escuchaste lo que dijo" Puño de hierro le dice poniendo una mano en su hombro

"Si me rechazo por estar con un fósil" Dice con celos 

"Te dijo que mañana tendría una cita, uso la palabra cita" 

Danny lo suelta ya que Nova había salido volando de felicidad

"Estas seguro que quieres ayudarme en casa hijo, tu amigo parece muy emocionado por lo que le hayas dicho" El Cap le dice a Spiderman viendo a Nova hacer piruetas de felicidad

"Si Pops sabes cómo se pone Hawkeye si alguien se escapa de la limpieza, además le dije que mañana"

Ahora Sam estaba muy feliz por sus palabras y nada arruinaría su felicidad

**2\. Thor**

Hoy era su cita 

"Que película veremos Nova?" Spiderman le pregunta

"La decidimos en el camino después de eso podemos jugar videojuegos"

"Y salvar la galaxia" Le dice divertido

"Y salvar la galaxia virtual" 

Ya se iban cuando se escucha un grito 

"Hombre de las arañas!"

"Que hace un vengador aquí" Murmura Sam viendo a un Thor sonriente acercándose 

"Solicito tu ayuda"

"No hay otra persona no es por nada pero tengo unos-"

"Es urgente vamos" 

Lo toma del brazo 

"Pero-" Thor se lo lleva en un trueno 

"Mi cita...." Nova ve el lugar 

"Mis más sinceras condolencias"

"Danny no me ayudas"

Su teléfono suena 

"(Lo siento es una situación urgente podemos salir cuando vuelva, no te desesperes cubeta, con cariño cabeza de telaraña PD: No le digas a nadie que yo mismo me llame cabeza de telaraña)"

Resopla 

"Danny crees que los vengadores tengan algo contra que salga con Spiderman"

"No creo aunque tiene una relación algo extraña con ellos"

**3\. Black Widow**

"Me gustas mucho"

"Me las dicho muchas veces Sam algo pasó en especial usualmente sueles usar apodos"

"No nada"

Claro que si 

Hoy había un vengador en el heliecarrie, no habían visto uno en meses 

Así que estaba alerta que no se llevará a su novio oficial

"Quieres hacer algunas carreras por la ciudad cubeta para sacarte de este estado"

"Tu me conoces vámonos podemos detenernos a comer helados" 

Los chicos se iban a ir cuando 

"Spiderman?" Lo llama una voz femenina

"Tiene que ser una broma" Susurra Nova mientras se da la vuelta 

"Hola Black Widow" Peter saluda feliz 

"Hola" Nova también saluda aunque en un tono de disgusto

"Tengo que llevarme unas horas a Spiderman es un asunto importante"

"Araña" Sam lo ve

"Volveré, te enviaré un mensaje te prometo que después de esto podemos pasar un rato juntos en-" Antes que termine Black Widow se lo había llevado 

Recibe un mensaje 

"Lo siento estrellita el deber llama, es cosa de arañas, espérame listo para para una tarde de videojuegos, está vez no perderé ♥"

"Ya veremos" Responde Sam mientras se va 

"Los vengadores me odian cuando paso tiempo con araña aparecen y se lo llevan" Nova dice sentándose en el suelo de brazos cruzados

"Exageras" Luke le responde 

"No lo hago siempre que tenemos planes uno aparece y se lo lleva"

"Aún quiero saber que relación tienen los Vengadores con él"

"Yo también Tiger yo también"

"El que tiene paciencia una recompensa le espera"

**4\. Hawkeye**

El vengador con quién mejor se lleva Nova es Hawkeye y sabía que el no se llevaba muy bien con Spiderman así que no tendría que preocuparse 

Este día no habría un secuestro de araña 

"Oye araña que te parece si nos vamos del Triskelion para patrullar o hacer algunas cosas fuera del trabajo" Nova le dice sonriendo a su pareja

"Lo siento Nova"

"(Oh no por favor no)"

"Tengo que ir con Hawkeye tengo clases extras, esto apesta"

"Si y mucho" 

"Nos veremos después Sam"

"Ni un beso de despida araña donde está el Spiderman que conozco"

"El Spiderman que conoces no quiere ser atacado por pequeños robots nos tienen vigilando por darnos esa muestra de afecto"

"Podemos soportar algunos golpes"

"Esta bien pero te lo advertí"

Se estaba acercando cuando una fecha los separa 

"Las clases ya comienzan y llegas tarde" Hawkeye dice con su arco

"Ugh nos vemos Nova" 

Se va columpiando evitando flechas 

Nova resopla llendose frustrado flotando dando algunas patadas

Pateando por accidente a Power man

**5\. Iron Man**

"Han visto a Peter?" Nova le pregunta a los web Warriors 

"Se fue hace unos minutos a hablar con Iron Man, deben estar en la azotea" Miles responde de cabeza 

"Gracias" Se va volando rápido 

****

"Spiderman!" Nova grita viéndolo 

Estaba parado al lado de Iron Man 

Un avión llega 

"Sube niño" Iron Man dice subiendo al avión 

"Enseguida quiero hacer algo" 

Corre hacia Sam 

"Dejame adivinar un vengador te necesita"

"Si"

"Porque siempre que quiero pasar tiempo contigo esto pasa"

"Eres muy tierno estrellita" Acaricia la mejilla de Sam mientras esté se sonroja 

"No lo soy el tierno eres tú"

"Niño!" Le grita Iron Man de brazos cruzados

"Si ya voy" Besa a Sam en la mejilla bueno casco 

"Volveré rápido tenlo seguro"

"Estoy seguro que los vengadores tienen algo contra mi cada vez que intento hacer algo uno de ellos llega y lo arruina" 

Peter se ríe 

"Eres un tonto cubeta"

"Hey!"

Agarra las manos de Sam acariciandolas 

"Oye Nova quieres conocer a mi familia adoptiva, con esto conocerás a mi familia completa"

"Claro" Nova le dice sin pensarlo

Quién era la familia adoptiva de Peter?

"Entonces arreglate en tres días te los presento" 

Se despide subiendo al avión 

Este despega

****

"Lo hacían a propósito no?" Peter pregunta de brazos cruzados

"Era una prueba para ver cuánto agutanba y por el momento va por buen camino"

"En tres días lo conocerán oficialmente y si lo prueban nos dejarán de interrumpir"

Y aunque no lo aprobarán Peter seguiría con Sam

Sería un rebelde si fuera necesario

"No... Esta bien sí quita la cara de niño decepcionado"

"Mi tía May lo ama ustedes también lo harán"

"Ya veremos mocoso no olvides que somos los vengadores y un chico"

"Estoy calificó para ser vengador"

**+1 Sam**

"Los vengadores son como una segunda familia vamos Sam"

"Eso explicaría muchas cosas" 

Peter besa la mejilla de su novio 

"Y aún con todo estamos juntos no, tu amor va más allá de la luna como el mio"

"Estas usando mi línea de coqueto conmigo eres diabólico araña, te amo tanto" 

Sam le da un beso rápido en los labios antes que el ascensor llegará a su destino 

"Así que eres chico que sale que Peter" Iron Man o también conocido como Tony Stark le dice a Sam intentado sonar intimidante fallando 

"Sí?"

"Eso fue una pregunta" Black Widow contraataca 

"No" 

"Entonces no sales con él" Hawkeye le dice

"Sí"

"Los midgarianos me confunden"

Esa sería una larga tarde 

***

Al final si obtuvo la aprobación de todos 

Eso significaba que ya no lo molestaría cuando saliera con Peter

Ahora podía planear sus salidas con tranquilidad ya que no podrían cancelarse por asuntos de vengadores

"Oye Peter quieres quedarte a pasar la tarde?" Tony le pregunta muy seguro que dirá que si 

"Ugh bueno"

"Él y yo tenemos planes" Dice con sonrisa presumida Sam 

Esta vez no permitiría que nadie le robada a Peter 

"Si tal vez la próxima vez"

Sam se lo lleva de la mano al asesor

"Nos vemos en ese caso" Se despide 

"Adiós" Dice sonriendo Sam sacándole la lengua mientras tenía la mano de Peter 

Se cierra 

"Ese mocoso"

"Como es que Peter lo aguanta"

****

"Esa era mi venganza por todas las veces que te robaron de mis brazos"

"Estabas celoso"

"Que no claro que no carrera a tu casa!" Se va corriendo 

"Espera cubeta!" Peter lo sigue corriendo

**Fin**


End file.
